


As He Waits

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lukanette, Lukanette Exchange, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: He waits nervously at the end of the aisle of The Liberty, in between his mother and sister.  He attempts to spin the old ring on his thumb, knowing that in just a moment, he’ll have another adorning his hand.  His mother chuckles, “Calm yourself, boy.  She’ll be here in a moment.”  He looks around to the friends and family seated in rows along the deck, and thinks of the moments that have led them to this day.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	As He Waits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airiP4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Lukanette exchange for Airi. I hope you enjoy it, dear.

He waits nervously at the end of the aisle of The Liberty, in between his mother and sister. He attempts to spin the old ring on his thumb, knowing that in just a moment, he’ll have another adorning his hand. His mother chuckles, “Calm yourself, boy. She’ll be here in a moment.” He looks around to the friends and family seated in rows along the deck, and thinks of the moments that have led them to this day. 

_ “Come on, Luka! Just play with us,” a young Juleka begs tugging her brother’s arms to pull him along to her bedroom where the two other girls are waiting. “We need a boy to be the groom.”  _

_ Luka rolls his eyes, but lets his sister continue to guide him along. “Fine, but I’m not marrying you. That’s too weird, even to pretend.” He shakes his head as if to clear the thought from his mind, and then adds quickly. “Or Rose.”  _

_ “Got him,” Juleka announces triumphantly. “We have a groom for Marinette.”  _

_ “I’m still not sure I want to be the bride,” the girl mutters quietly, flushing a deep red nearly hiding behind Rose. “Why not Rose, again?”  _

_ “Because Luka is basically my brother too, and that’s gross. Come on Mari,” she begs cheerfully. “There’s no point in playing wedding planner for forever if we don’t even get to have a wedding at the end.”  _

_ Marinette tries to object a few more times, but none of her attempts produce any actual words, so she is ushered by the girls to the back of Juleka’s room so she can walk down ‘properly’ as Rose had said. She makes her way up the makeshift aisle of fake rose petals that Marinette can only assume came from the bubblier of the two. Luka can tell she is nervous so he offers him a smile and a little nod. She smiles back at him. Even at the age of cooties and boys vs girls, Luka is struck by how pretty she looks when she smiles at him.  _

_ Once Marintte is standing next to Luka, Rose begins into a clearly plagerized speech on love and what has them all gathered there today. He’s sure it is from a movie, but he can’t exactly place which one. He leans over to ask Marinette if she knows, but before he can get any words out she mutters quietly so the other two can’t hear, “Do you think she’s going to make us kiss?” _

_ “She can’t make either one of us kiss each other, Marinette,” Luka tells her with a little laugh, before adding as an afterthought “And I won’t either.”  _

_ Marinette physically relaxes at his words. “Maybe just on the cheek,” she decides just as Rose is prompting her for the ‘I do’.  _

_ Luka’s cheeks flush a soft pink at that, thankful that Marinette’s attention is no longer on him. He gives his response of ‘I do’ as well. He leans forward to place a very soft, very quick kiss to Marinette’s cheek, and feels butterflies in his stomach for the first time in his life. He ponders the meaning, but then Rose is hurting them back down the aisle, and he can hear the  _ click click click  _ of Juleka using their mother’s camera to snap photos, and the butterflies are gone.  _

The music switches from the intro music to Canon in D and Luka glances over at Jagged with a little smile and nod as his father’s hands dance across the keys. It had taken a while for them to get on good terms with one another once Anarka had confessed the rock star was indeed his and Juleka’s father. Marinette had played a major part in encouraging them all to really spend time together and let each other into their lives. 

_ Luka doesn’t remember walking to the bakery. The last thing he does remember are his mother’s words ringing in his ears. “It’s true, Jagged’s yer dad.” He’d walked out, maybe even ran. He isn’t sure. He has no clue how long he’d been wandering around the city before he ended up in the cafe. He doesn’t even remember deciding that’s where he was going. He doesn’t go in; just stands by the door. It’s late, and he knows they are closed, but Tom must have been doing some prep for the next morning or cleaning up. The baker opens the door, sees the expression on the young man’s face, and tells him to go on up to Marinette’s room. “I’ll bring you two up something to eat and drink when I finish up here,” Tom tells him, unsurprised when he gets no reply.  _

_ Marinette isn’t expecting him. It’s obvious by her startled jump as he weakly calls out her name.  _

_ “Luka?” she whispered, dropping her sketchbook and practically running over to him. “You’re crying,” the words sound wrong on her tongue. He isn’t crying. He reaches up, feels his cheek, and sure enough his fingers come back damp.  _ _  
_ _ “What happened?” she asks, pulling him further into her room. She guides him over to the chaise and he falls into her, resting his head against her shoulders and completely bursting into tears  _

_ Marinette whispers little assurances and runs her fingers through his hair until he’s ready to talk. Once he does, she repeats the whole process again. By the time he’s all cried out, Tom has come and gone with cookies and milk that go untouched and a quick ‘he can stay here for the night if he wants’ before Marintte can even ask.  _

As the music shifts all eyes shift to the back of the boat, to Marintte’s entrance. Not that Luka notices anyone other than the beautiful woman that he fell in love with so long ago. She’s grinning back at him, and he knows he should look at her dress. He knows that she’s put months of work and preparations into this exact moment, but his heart is aflutter and tears prickle his eyes. He can’t bring himself to look away from her matching tear filled eyes for even a moment. He quickly brushes away at his watery eyes, and catches Marinette let out a little giggle at the action before doing the same herself.

_ Marinette is finishing up the eggs when Luka comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. He takes in an over exaggerated breath. “Mmmm. Breakfast for dinner. My favorite.”  _

_ “I know,” she chuckles proudly, turning over the bacon.  _

_ “Need help with anything?” he asks her, nuzzling his head into her neck.  _

_ She shakes her head with a ‘nope’ and turns to kiss his cheek. He smiles back at her with an adoring boyish grin that she's never seen on him before. She pulls back just slightly to look at him properly. “What?” she asks softly.  _

_ “I love you.”  _

_ Marinette drops the spatula at his words, frozen in place, her cheeks a deep red flush. She grins bigger than he’s ever seen, but struggles to form any other words.  _

_ “Marinette, your eggs are burning.”  _

_ Marinette lets out a laugh that sends sparks through Luka. “I love you, too!” She goes to throw her arms around his neck. In her haste to pull him into a kiss, and have her lips against hers, she catches the side of the pan with her forearm. Her eyes instantly fill with tears and sobs out a curse. _

_ “Shit, Nette,” Luka gasps, pulling her away from the stove and guiding her over to the sink He mutters a soft, “It’s okay, babe” as he gets her to place her arm under the cool running tap. “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah,” she hisses, trying to hold back tears. “It’s not the worst burn I’ve ever gotten.” She glances down at her arm with a wince. “Of the worse, but not  _ the  _ worst.” She holds her breath for a few moments through the pain. _

_ Luka grabs the first aid kit from under the sink and rummages around looking for a salve, gauze, and tape. “Only you,” he sighs, shaking his head as he dresses the wound.  _

_ “You love me,” she practically giggles.  _

_ “Very much,” he nods, leaning to capture her lips with his.  _

Luka finally allows himself to take in the full sight of her. He is struck in awe, as he is nearly every time he sees her creations, by her pure talent, skill, and creativity. 

_ Luka is awoken from his midday nap by a knock on the door. He yawns deeply, making his way over, and opening it lazily. “-ello,” he greets, not even bothering to see who it is.  _

_ “Lu-luka?” Marintte whimpers.  _

_ It promptly wakes him out of his daze and he pulls her into his chest. “Marientte,” he asks shocked, ushering them inside and closing the door behind them. “What’s the matter?”  _

_ “I didn’t get it.” She finally manages to get out after a few sniffles and sobs. “I though-thought for sure I would. I mean, I’ve been working with Gabriel for years. I know his style. I know what he likes and what he doesn’t. I have been his top apprentice for nearly as long as I’ve been with the company and he gave the partnership to another designer.”  _

_ “Oh, Nette.” He rubs circles on her back with a sigh. “You’re an amazing designer, and you know you are. He’s going to regret it one day. That sucks though, and I’m sorry. What do you need from me?”  _

_ “I just want to cuddle and cry,” she tells him with a humph.  _

_ “I am always down for cuddles,” he chuckles, tilting her chin up gently and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m not going to tell you not to cry, but I am going to try to make you smile. You know that, right?”  _

_ “I know.” She nods weakly and follows as he leads her to the couch, never fully leaving the embrace.  _

_ He puts on an animated movie he knows she loves, but he’s never really cared for, and lets her cry on his chest. The tears eventually fade to sniffles, which soon die down to her breath evening out, and Luka realizing that she’s fallen asleep. He kisses the top of her head, and rubs circles up and down her back.  _

_ “Thanks, Lu.” Marinette whispers a little while later. “I’m sorry I cried on you.”  _

_ “Hey,” Luka says sharply, catching her attention. “Never apologize for me being the one you lean on, Marinette. I want to be that person for you. You are welcome to break down anytime and anyplace with me, do you understand?  _

_ She nods gently and buries her face into his neck, and places a soft kiss there. He feels his breath catch in his throat, and he’s sure she can hear him swallow the lump. “I love you, Luka.”  _

_ “I love you too,” he tells her with a soft kiss to the forehead.  _

Tom leans down to whisper something in her ear, kisses her cheek, and releases her hand to place in it his. Luka squeezes her hand gently. He can't believe this moment is happening. He’s been dreaming of it since the very first time Tom ushered him to her. 

_ When Luka picks her up that evening, his breath catches in his throat. He’s never seen Marintte out of her usual school outfit. However when Tom ushers him into the cafe and Marinette makes her way down the stairs, she’s in a swirly skirt instead of her usual jeans. He can’t help but stare for a moment until Tom chuckles and pats him on the back. He’s thankful that he’s traded in his faded hoodie for a nicer leather jacket.  _ _  
_ _ “Hi,” she blushes, once she’s standing in front of him.  _

_ “Hey,” he manages to get out over the lump in his throat. “You look beautiful, marinette.”  _

_ “You too- I mean handsome,” Marinette huffs, covering her face with her hands momentarily to cover her embarrassed blush. “You look great I mean.”  _

_ Tom chuckles again and Sabine reminds them to be home before eleven as they leave.  _

_ “I was thinking coffee and then a little music place I know of, if you’re good with that,” Luka tells her, reaching for her hand as they walk. “Is this okay?” he asks, nodding down to their intertwined hands.  _

_ She nods happily. “That sounds wonderful. Oh, are you going to play? You don’t have your guitar though. Not sure I”ve seen you without it much.  _

_ I left it at home. You’re my main focus tonight.  _

_ Marientte feels her stomach warm and can't hide the grin on her face. Luka is pretty sure it’s his favorite sight in the world.  _

Luka guides her up a couple of steps to where the three other Couffaines are waiting for them. Rose leans forwards and squeezes Marintte tightly in a hug. Juleka takes the opportunity to kiss his cheek and tell him how happy she is for him, for both of them. The bride and groom clasp hands and Luka leans forward to place a soft kiss on Marintte’s forehead. “I love you,” he mouths, silently. “I love you, too,” she whispers back as Anarka begins her speech by welcoming everyone there. 

_ When Luka opens his eyes to morning sunlight, and is met with his favorite sight in the world. Marintte is still asleep on the pillow next to him. When she’s awake, she usually has a million things on her mind, and it shows. He always feels a warmth in his chest when he catches her like this, perfectly still and completely at peace. It’s the only time he realizes how truly small she is, and it amazes him the strength that she harbors in such a slight frame. He spends the next several moments simply watching her, until her eyes start to slowly flutter open.  _

_ “..Mmm. Morning,” she yawns, scooting closer to him and nuzzling her head into the nook of his shoulder. Warm,” she hums, happily.  _ _  
_ _ Luka smiles into the kiss he places onto the top of her head. “This is nice,” he sighs contently, and she responds with a gentle nod of her head and a little murmur of content. “Marry me?” the words are out of his mouth without him really thinking, but he means them with every single atom of his being.  _

_ “Of course,” she mumbles, her lips brushing up against his skin as she does.  _

_ “Nettie, I’m serious,” he tells her with a small chuckle, at her half awake tone.  _

_ “What?” she pulls back, to look him in the eyes in disbelief. “You’re serious?”  _

_ “I am,” he nods. He brushes back some of the loose hair that has escaped her ponytail in the night and fallen in her face. He tucks it behind her ear and stokes the line of her jaw right below with his thumb. “I want to wake up next to you every single morning for the rest of my life, love. You are the most important part of my life. I want you to be my future. I want this,” he looks between the two of them and squeezes her hand that he doesn’t remember grasping. “I love you.”  _

_ “I want that too,” she smiles, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. “I love you.” She grins even bigger and throws his arms clumsily around his neck, pulling him even closer.  _ _  
_ _ He rolls on top of her, deepening the kiss, pulling away only for the occasional breath and to mutter ‘I love you’.  _

An eruption of cheers booms across the boat, as Luka kisses her, bending her into a deep dip. They both come up beaming and make their way back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Couffaine. 


End file.
